


[Podfic] Riches Ready to Drop Upon Me

by artichaud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Metafiction, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artichaud/pseuds/artichaud
Summary: Podfic of Riches Ready to Drop Upon Me by birdsofshoreDuring the nights that follow his trial, Draco dreams as never before. As two nights become three, then four, five, six, he isn't sure how he feels about the dreams. He sees himself as a Healer, an Auror, a Hogwarts professor, working in a Muggle coffee shop, the conductor of a choir...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	[Podfic] Riches Ready to Drop Upon Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Riches Ready to Drop Upon Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/917703) by [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/pseuds/birdsofshore). 



Riches Ready to Drop Upon Me by birdsofshore

Read by artichaud

9 min, 19 sec

[Stream or download here](https://artichaud.podbean.com/e/podfic-riches-ready-to-drop-upon-me-by-birdsofshore/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for permission to podfic from the talented birdsofshore!
> 
> I've recorded many of my favorite Harry/Draco fics for a friend who cannot read them himself over the years, and I'm finally getting around to sharing them as podfics with each writer's permission. Subscribe to user for more!


End file.
